A Very Pitch Perfect Summer
by nweeks3
Summary: In the second incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2, It's the last 10 days of summer vacation, and the Bellas plan to cram in as much as they can before heading back to school.
1. Days 1-4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Despite this being about the last 10 days of summer vacation, this is not a one-shot. The dialogue for each one of the 10 days may seem short, but just roll with it. Enjoy.**

This story takes place in August of 2012.

CHAPTER 1:

 **Day 1 - The Beach**

Beca & Chloe are sitting in lawn chairs on the sand looking out at the water.

"Man, I love the beach; hot guys, hot weather, and the perfect place to get a tan." Chloe said.

"Don't forget about the best part: Cooling off in the water." Beca added.

"Well, yeah there's that." Chloe said. "(sighs) I wish it'd last forever." She said.

"Well, come on, let's get in the water." Beca said as she notices Jesse & Benji.

"Hey, Beca." Jesse said.

"Jesse, Benji, what are you two doing here?" Beca asked.

"Well, clearly we had the same idea about coming here before summer ends." Jesse said.

"Yeah, Jesse and I were talking and we wanted to spend our summer doing stuff we enjoy before we head back to school." Benji added.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea." Chloe said.

"Agreed. Come on, let's hit the water." Beca said as Aubrey approaches her & Chloe.

"What's up, ladies?" Aubrey asked.

"OMG, Aubrey, you look stunning in that bathing suit & sunglasses." Chloe said.

"Thanks; I took a modeling job in France over the summer. Sadly, it ended before it began, but thankfully they let me keep all the clothes." Aubrey said.

"Well, that's great." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Now come on, no more stalling; let's hit the water." Beca said.

"You go on ahead, Beca; I'm gonna work on my tan." Chloe said as she starts to lie down in the sand.

"Chloe, you have ALL DAY to work on your tan. Let's go." Beca said slightly frustrated.

"Fine!" Chloe said groaning.

They headed for the water and Chloe saw something that made her curious. "Hmm...I wonder how deep this water is." She said.

As she attempted to go past the buoy line, Beca made an attempt to stop her. "Chloe, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Seeing how deep this water is." Chloe said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beca asked concerned. "If you swim too far out, you could drown." She added.

"Relax, Beca; I'm not gonna drown." Chloe said with confidence as she swam out a long way.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Beca said with a worried look on her face.

As Chloe tried to swim back to Beca, she gradually sank underwater.

"Beca...HELP ME!" Chloe yelled struggling.

"Just hang on, Chloe, I'll get the lifeguard!" Beca said as she proceeded to do so.

As the lifeguards carried Chloe back to shore, she tried to gain conciousness.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, thank goodness." Beca said feeling a sigh of relief.

"I guess I learned my lesson." Chloe said.

"You think?!" Beca said.

"Totally, next time I go in the water, I'll listen to you from now on." Chloe said.

"Good. How about tomorrow we go get that tan you wanted." Beca said.

"Deal!" Chloe said feeling excited.

* * *

 **Day 2 - Beca's Front Yard**

Beca & Chloe are laying down on the front yard in front of the sun.

"You see, Chloe; with the sun that bright you'll surely get that tan you want." Beca said.

"Yeah. Hey, did you bring the suntan lotion?" Chloe said.

"Got it right here." Beca said as they both applied suntan lotion on their bodies and continued their tan.

2 hours later they've completed their all-over tan.

"OMG, this is the best tan I ever had." Chloe said.

"I never thought tanning would be so much fun." Beca said.

"Especially since you did it with me." Chloe added as they both chuckled.

"Okay, so what's next?" Beca asked.

* * *

 **Day 3 - Mini-Golf Course**

At Hole 9, Chloe managed a hole-in-one.

"YES! That's another hole-in-one for me!" Chloe said with excitement.

"Okay, how do I know you're not cheating?" Beca asked.

"Cheating? Come on, Beca, how can you cheat in mini-golf?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you clearly got a hole-in-one on every hole on the Front 9." Beca pointed out.

"What can I say? I've mastered this course lots of times." Chloe gloated.

"Clearly." Beca said.

8 holes later, "Well that's 17 holes down and so far and I'm ahead by 9." Chloe said.

"Okay, don't you get competitive with me." Beca said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Chloe said.

* * *

 **Day 4 - Drive-in Movie**

Jesse returned to his car about to watch a movie with Beca.

"Okay, I brought the popcorn, our drinks, let's just enjoy the movie." Jesse said.

"Pass me some popcorn." Beca said as he proceeded to do.

As the movie played they both continue to share their big tub of popcorn. By the end of the movie, very little popcorn remained.

"That was such a great movie." Beca said smiling.

"Glad you liked it. We need to do this again sometime." Jesse said.

"Right?!" Beca said as Jesse started his car and he & Beca left.


	2. Days 5-7

CHAPTER 2:

 **Day 5 - The Spa**

"Thanks for treating me to a day at the spa, Aubrey." Stacie said.

"No problem. Next to yoga, I think of going to the spa as a way to keep my stress level down." Aubrey said.

"Well, I want that for you." Stacie said. "So, what are we gonna get today?" She asked.

"I figured we start with manis & pedis. And then we both get massages." Aubrey said.

"Sounds good to me. Bring it on." Stacie said.

As their toenails were being painted..."Looks like I picked a good color." Aubrey said satisfied.

"I know, right. This is the perfect color for our toenails." Stacie said.

"What do you say we get the same color for our fingernails." Aubrey suggested.

"Don't even have to ask me twice." Stacie said.

* * *

 **Day 6 - The Park**

Beca & Chloe were walking a mile long trail.

"So, Beca, I was wondering something." Chloe said.

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"Say that after graduation, being a DJ doesn't work out; what would you do?" Chloe asked.

"First of all, don't jinx it! Second, I never really thought of that." Beca said.

"Well, you got time to think of your back-up plan." Chloe said.

"I know. I guess I'll be trying to stay in touch with the Bellas as much as possible." Beca said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. We'll always be in touch." Chloe said.

"It's just so crazy though; A year ago when I came to Barden, I never expected to meet a group of ladies who'd eventually become my friends. And I especially thought I'd never meet someone as great as you or even Jesse for that matter." Beca said.

"And look what happened." Chloe said winking at Beca.

"Right?!" Beca said as they both chuckle.

"Seriously, when I first saw your face at the Activities Fair, my mind was telling me something. I mean, Aubrey was a bit skeptical about having you in the Bellas, but I wasn't." Chloe said.

"I think that was fairly obvious after you invaded my shower the next day." Beca said.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope!" Beca said as they both chuckle again.

* * *

 **Day 7 - Bowling Alley**

"DANG IT! I suck at bowling." Chloe said frustrated that she just rolled a gutterball.

"It was just one gutterball, don't let it get you down." Beca said.

"I know, but look how many strikes you've got already." Chloe said looking at their scores.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but when I was in high school, my dad and I would come here to bowl every Monday night." Beca said.

"Hmm...that makes sense. Wish I thought of doing the same back then." Chloe said.

"It's not too late for you. Besides, bowling on a regular basis is good for your average. It helps keep your scores up to where they should be." Beca said.

"I see that." Chloe said.

"Come on, Chloe, you can do it!" Beca said as Chloe rolls down another ball and knocks down all but one pin.

"Well, that makes me feel slightly better." Chloe said.

"See what I mean?" Beca asked.

4 frames later..."Alright, this is my last frame. Let's make it count." Chloe said with a determined look on her face.

Chloe rolled down her ball and rolled a strike. "OMG! I DID IT!" Chloe yelled happily as she & Beca hugged.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Beca said.

"You never doubted me one second." Chloe said.


	3. Days 8-10

CHAPTER 3:

 **Day 8 - Ice Cream Stand**

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, & Aubrey ordered ice cream.

"I'll take vanilla." Beca said.

"Make mine a chocolate." Chloe said.

"I'll take a vanilla/chocolate twist." Stacie said.

"I'll have an Oreo sundae." Aubrey said.

"Wait, what?" Stacie asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chloe said.

"Come on, guys, this is my first chance to try ice cream with a waffle cone, and I'm not gonna give it up." Beca said.

"You've never had a waffle cone?" Chloe asked surprised.

"You sure been missing out." Stacie said.

"Does it really matter?" Aubrey asked. "Come on, let's go eat our ice cream." She said as the four sit down to do so.

* * *

 **Day 9 - Carnival**

"How often would you say a carnival comes into town?" Chloe asked.

"Not many times in our lives." Beca said.

"But you got to admit, the food here is rather good." Chloe said while eating fried dough.

"Hey, Chloe, want me to try and win you a stuffed animal?" Beca asked as she noticed a ball tossing game.

"By all means." Chloe said as Beca threw a ball and hit the target perfectly.

"YES! I did it!" Beca said happily. "Which animal do you want?" She asked.

"We'll take the panda." Chloe said.

As they continued walking, they noticed a roller coaster. "Wow, I've seen lots of roller coasters before, but never one that goes that high." Beca said.

"I wonder how fast it goes." Chloe said feeling curious.

"(sighs) Come on, please don't do this again." Beca said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"It was one thing to save you from drowning 8 days ago, but we go back to school in 2 days. I don't want you to start the school year sick." Beca said firmly.

"I understand." Chloe said feeling bummed.

"And furthermore, you should not eat right before you get on a ride like that." Beca added.

"I guess you got a point there." Chloe said as she finished her fried dough.

"Come on, let's go see what else is there to offer here." Beca said.

* * *

 **Day 10 - Water Park**

"Thanks for the invite, ladies. You know how much I love theme parks." Stacie said.

"Well, it's our last day of summer vacation. Might as well go out with a bang." Beca said.

"Totally!" Chloe said.

"Last one to the water slide is a rotten egg." Aubrey said as they all ran to get into line for the water slide.

When they made it to the end of the ride..."That was so much fun!" Chloe exclaimed.

Later that evening the four were heading back to the parking lot.

"(sighs) I can't believe it's all over for the year." Chloe said feeling bummed.

"I know. We have to go back to school tomorrow." Beca said also feeling bummed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to another successful year with the Bellas." Stacie said.

"Beca, I'm expecting you to lead the Bellas to 3 more national championships." Aubrey said. "Can I count on you to do it?" She asked.

"I won't let you down!" Beca said with confidence.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not gonna lie, trying to think of 10 different activities to complete the 10-day setting was rather difficult. And this is coming from someone who believes there's more to do in summer than in winter. Also, I thought it was fitting to change up the characters on occasion for each one of the 10 days.**

 **On another note, I am currently looking for a collaborator for another story I'm currently working on. If you'd be interested in collaborating with me, let me know.**


End file.
